


Inappropriate Temptation

by 1dfetusfics



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, M/M, dubcon, older!louis, younger!harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 09:21:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2223792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1dfetusfics/pseuds/1dfetusfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Louis is caught stealing, he’s sent to work at an orphanage with a boy who has a similar problem. What he doesn’t expect is for the little boy to have a habit that gets Louis throbbing in his pants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inappropriate Temptation

It was just a soda.

And a pack of gum.

A few candies and chips and a cake and-

He eventually got caught, though. With a little bag of cat treats stuffed into the waistband of his boxers and packs of gum in his pockets. He didn’t even need any of the stuff he’d taken; stolen it simply to feel the rush of adrenaline as he left with something that wasn’t quite his.

It was embarrassing. Being pat down by a tall officer with his hands pressed against the wall, watching him pull out the treats and sticks of gum. It just kept coming, too. He had about fifteen sticks of gum concealed in his baggy pockets. To him, it wasn’t noticeable. Apparently it was.

That’s just the back story of how he got here, of course. Hair quiffed up with his hands awkwardly stuffed into the pockets of his tight pants, jumper hanging off of his thin frame.

He’s currently walking up the sidewalk to the local orphanage. A little eleven year old boy with a similar problem is right past the front doors, waiting to meet him. He’s been assigned to take care of the little brat for three months; teach him right and wrong, feed him, play with him.

He kind of wishes he’d gotten away with the cat treats. Maybe the kid would’ve liked them.

As he walks up to the door and knocks, he gently swipes his hands on his pants. Sure, he’s not thrilled to take care of the little shit, but he’s not completely calm about it. He’s twenty-four, only cared for his sisters when he was growing up. Fully aware of what a dick he was when he was eleven, he’s kind of scared.

A nice woman opens the door to him. She smiles kindly and lets him step inside, running her fingers through her thick brown hair. She introduces herself as Danielle and shakes his hand, leading him to a room to meet his demise.

He raises his eyebrows curiously as he walks past the open doors and sees a boy sitting in the chair beside the desk. He’s got chocolate brown curls, bright green eyes that look him over curiously, and a bow in his hair.

Wait-

“Harry, love, I was gone for five minutes,” Danielle sighs, walking over to him and gently working the bow out of his curls.

She sets it on the desk, and Harry pouts. He scrunches his little face up and crosses his arms, looking down at his lap. Louis briefly questions it in his head, but closes his mouth before any words come out. Danielle hands him a few papers, smiling at him softly before leaving to let Harry and Louis get friendly.

Louis awkwardly sits in the chair in front of and slightly to the right of Harry’s. He scoots it over, cringing at the harsh squeak against the hardwood floor. As he sits in front of Harry, he glances to the pink bow laying on the desk.

It’s Harry who speaks first, raising his head and blinking at Louis curiously with wide, green eyes.

“Are you my new daddy?” he asks quietly, and Louis feels like the wind’s been knocked out of him.

He quickly shakes his head, mumbling quiet ‘no’s and laughing humorlessly.

“No, no…” Louis whispers, looking back at Harry and smiling weakly, “no, I’m just taking care of you for a few months.”

Harry pouts again, crinkling his little nose and huffing with frustration. Louis isn’t quite sure what to do, so he reaches over and grabs the hair bow, holding it out to Harry with the hope it’ll cheer him up. The little boy looks at him suspiciously, slowly reaching his hand out and quickly snatching the bow away.

This kid is kind of fucking weird.

“Thank you,” Harry mumbles quietly, face turned towards Louis but eyes looking to the side as he adjusts the bow in his hair.

Louis just nods slowly, watching him carefully with furrowed eyebrows.

“Why… erm, why do you wear the bow?” Louis asks slowly, not wanting to offend Harry.

He doesn’t, seeing as Harry goes on for about five minutes about how he’s pretty and he doesn’t understand why he’s not allowed to wear the girl’s clothes, and he doesn’t get why they get mad when he borrows their skirts and dresses.

Louis doesn’t know what to say. He’s sitting there, eyebrows raised and trying to think of what to say in reply to that when Danielle returns and tells him she’ll show him around.

Harry leaves, padding out of the room loudly and giggling when Danielle calls him back to remove the bow. He doesn’t come back, just shouts out random words as he runs down the hallway to go play with the other kids.

xoxo

He doesn’t see Harry after that. Not for a few hours, anyway. He’d spent a good amount of time unpacking and moving the furniture around the room to look a bit more like home. When Danielle comes to collect him for dinner, he politely declines her offer to eat with the kids, opting to eat alone in his room.

When he does see Harry, it’s right before lights out. The little boy makes his way to where he’s told to go if he needs Louis, gently knocking on his door.

“Daddy!” Harry shouts, giggling quietly against his fingers that are pressed to his mouth.

Louis sighs and opens the door, dressed in only large sweatpants. He looks down at Harry, running a hand through the messy curls on his head.

“Don’t call me that, seriously. Call me Louis or Lou, yeah?” he tries, and Harry nods quickly.

Louis doesn’t even notice that Harry has glittery little pink tights on until the boy’s sat on his bed. He swallows thickly, making his way over to him and sitting down.

He kind of wants to slide his hand up Harrys thigh, squeeze the flesh beneath the tights.

“Lou?” Harry asks curiously, eyes wide as he looks up at Louis, who’s currently staring at his legs.

Louis swallows thickly, flickering his eyes back up to Harry and smiling softly.

"Yeah?" he asks quietly, raising his eyebrows.

Harry just gives him a funny look before giggling quietly and sitting closer to him, showing off the leggings he’d taken from some girl by the name of Anna.

xoxo

Harry does it a lot more than Louis expects.

He’ll be talking with Harry on the way to the kitchen, look away for a second to grab a drink, and Harry will have a hairband pushing his fringe back when he turns back around.

Or he’ll be tickling Harry on the ground, look away to say something to one of the other children, and look back to see Harry shirtless and struggling to get a frilly shirt over his head.

Maybe he’ll be in his room, just taking a break and laying on his bed, slipping in and out of sleep when Harry will sneak into his room and jump onto his bed, a dress over his little frame and a wide grin on his lips.

It’s wrong; he knows it’s wrong. He shouldn’t be so tempted by an eleven-year-old, and he does feel guilty about it. He would avoid Harry, except for the fact that he can’t. He has to see the little boy, has to take care of him and make sure he’s happy.

He feels pretty shitty the first time he touches Harry.

It was about a week into his punishment. He’s not a self-restraining person, okay?

The little boy climbs into his bed one day when he’s taking a nap after lunch, tiny little flip-flops on his feet and a Disney’s princess dress on over his pants. He crawls onto his thighs, straddling them gently with a quiet giggle.

“Lou…Louis,” Harry whispers, doing his best to stay still on Louis’ thighs as he pats the older male’s chest lightly.

Louis furrows his eyebrows, shaking his head and throwing his arm over his eyes, groaning quietly in protest.

“No, mum… five minutes,” Louis mumbles mindlessly, pushing tiredly at Harry’s little hands.

Harry pouts, pushing his plump lower lip out and tugging on Louis’ shirt.

“Come on, wake up!” he insists, smacking his chest.

Louis jumps, sitting up quickly with his eyes wide open and looking around his room quickly before his eyes settle on the giggling boy in his lap. He sighs quietly, flopping back down onto the bed and rubbing his palms into his face.

“Do I look pretty, Louis?” Harry asks curiously, raising his eyebrows and throwing his arms out, showing off his dress.

Well, it isn’t his. It’s Michelle’s.

Louis opens his eyes a bit and looks him over slowly, humming deeply and reaching out for Harry, who grips onto his hands with a dimpled smile.

“You know you’re not supposed to take the girls’ clothes, love,” Louis sighs quietly, “whose is it? Go give it back, Harry…”

Harry pouts, pushing Louis’ hands away and shaking his head quickly, whining.

“Tell me I’m pretty, daddy!” Harry insists, letting out a huff of breath and crawling up Louis’ body to plop himself onto his stomach.

Louis hums, raising his eyebrows and sliding his hands up Harry’s sides slowly.

“You’re a naughty boy, Harry. You know you’re not supposed to steal, but you do anyway,” he murmurs quietly, pulling Harry off of him and sitting up, “I think you need to be punished, babe,”

Harry blinks up at him curiously, eyes wide and curious. He nods, smiling and laying back on the bed, pulling his dress up to reveal his little tummy, expecting to be tickled by the Tickle Monster.

Louis nods, moving and gripping Harry’s calves, spreading his legs and sitting between them. Harry’s already in a fit of giggles, little fingers curled tight into the bottom of the dress as he holds it up. Louis gives him a small smile before getting comfortable and gripping Harry’s hands, keeping them on the dress as he pushes it up even more, revealing his pale torso.

“Hold it there, Harry. Don’t let it go,” he instructs, slightly tense at what he’s planning to do.

Harry smiles and nods widely, though, not a care in the world. Louis runs his tanned hands up and down Harry’s stomach slowly, and smiles gently as Harry squeaks in glee. His hands slide up his sides and dip into his hairless armpits, gently tickling him. He lets out a soft breath when Harry squirms, and slowly moves his fingers over Harry’s nipples, pausing when Harry lets out a strangled sound.

Big green eyes look up at him, all laughing gone from his face. Louis stares back at him, keeping eye contact as his fingers dig into Harry’s ribs, thumbs brushing over the small nubs softly. He swallows thickly when Harry breaks eye contact to close his eyes, watching as his face goes from pale to slightly flushed.

“Wh-what are you doing, daddy?” Harry pants quietly, bringing his knees up and crinkling his nose.

“I thought I told you not to call me that, Harry,” Louis breathes, index fingers and thumbs gently teasing his nipples, twisting and pinching carefully.

Harry parts his lips, opens his mouth and whines quietly, twisting and squirming.

“Da- Louis… wh- Lou,” Harry whispers, not sure what he’s trying to say.

“Shh, baby,” Louis hushes quietly, “just take your punishment.”

Harry scrunches his face up, fingers tightening in the hem of his dress as he pushes his chest up into Louis’ touch and tries to pull it higher.

Louis nods at his actions, circling the tips of his index fingers around the sensitive skin before he dips down and swipes his hot tongue over the left bud. He furrows his eyebrows when Harry lets out a breathy cry, lips shaped into a tiny ‘o’ and eyes closed tight.

He continues to tease his fingers over Harry’s right nipple as his tongue circles and flicks against the one in his mouth. His teeth brush against it softly before he sucks at it, Harry a writhing mess below him.

“O-oh, Lou,” Harry gasps, just wanting to let go of the dress and get more of this attention from Louis.

Louis pulls off with a wet pop, flickering his gaze up to Harry.

“Good?” he asks softly, sitting up and pulling Harry’s hands down, adjusting the dress.

Harry nods breathlessly, face red and fringe sticking to his slightly sweaty face.

“Good,” Louis smiles gently, pulling Harry up and off his bed, “play time for you, then. On you go.”

He pats Harry on the bum lightly, sending the younger boy to his own room.

He wallows in self-pity for the rest of the day, knowing he has full control of his actions, and knowing he just touched an eleven-year-old boy in a way that he should not be touched.

xoxo

The second time he touches Harry, he’s asking for it.

Harry that is; not Louis.

Harry is sitting on Louis’ lap during playtime, a piece of a puzzle in his hand as they work it out. He places the piece in the wrong spot, giggling into his hands as Louis reaches over and fixes it, running his fingers through his hair.

It’s been about two weeks since Louis had last touched Harry, and neither of them have talked about it.

After they finish the puzzle, Louis smiles and hugs Harry close, the little boy giggling into his neck. He moves Harry off before standing up, grabbing hold of Harry’s eager hand as he leads him to the kitchen, wanting to get a drink.

It’s right after dinner, where the ladies that cook and clean are gone and the children aren’t allowed in the kitchen without supervision. Louis grabs Harry under the armpits, hauling him up and sitting him on top of the counter as he steps over to the fridge.

“Can I have a juice, Lou?” Harry asks innocently, smiling cheekily and kicking his legs back and forth.

“Of course, love. Which flavor to you wa- Harry, where did you get that?” Louis asks flatly, seeing a pink and purple dotted bow in Harry’s hair that definitely wasn’t there when he turned around and went to the fridge.

Harry giggles loudly, bringing his legs onto the counter and hugging them to his chest, smiling into his knees. Louis honestly doesn’t know how he does it. He didn’t see him snatch it while they were playing, and it wasn’t there when they were walking to the kitchen. He sighs quietly, grabbing a cherry flavored juice and a bottle of water for himself, handing the juice to Harry. Harry pushes the straw of the juice into it before throwing it to the ground and watching as the red liquid splashes onto the white tiles.

“I need to be punished!” Harry announces proudly, letting his legs fall back down.

Louis raises his eyebrows and quickly pushes his hand over Harry’s lips, hushing him harshly. Harry crinkles his nose and licks his hand, pouting when Louis doesn’t remove it like the other kids would have.

“You can’t say anything about that, Harry,” Louis whispers, eyes wide, “honestly, you can’t.”

Harry nods, pulling back away from Louis’ hand.

“I know,” he whispers quietly.

Louis nods slowly, retracting his hand cautiously. He quickly grabs a few paper towels, soaking up the mess and sighing when there’s a faint red stain left on the floor. The cleaning ladies will fix it tomorrow.

Harry is still sitting on the counter, watching Louis with wide eyes. When Louis finishes his cleaning and looks back up at Harry, the younger boy giggles softly and presses his hands to his mouth.

Louis sighs quietly, not quite sure what to do with Harry.

“Please?” Harry asks quietly, hands still pressed to his lips.

Louis gives him a confused look.

“Punish me?” Harry elaborates, eyes bright and Louis can see him smiling above his hand.

He sighs quietly, rubbing his hands into his face and stepping over to him slowly. He stands between Harry’s legs, hands pressed into his knees.

“Love, anyone could walk in right now,” Louis warns, but biting his lip when Harry pushes his hands into his own and pouts his lip out.

Louis doesn’t even think about it, just dips down and takes Harry’s plump little lip between his own.

Harry’s shocked for a moment, never having been kissed on the lips before. He’d gotten the occasional kiss on the cheek or the forehead, even by Louis, but never this.

So he whimpers quietly, nails digging gently into the skin of Louis’ hands, who pulls back just enough for their lips to brush, his eyes half open.

“Do you like that?” he whispers, blue eyes examining Harry’s face thoroughly. “You like the temptation you give me, don’t you? You like making me do things that you know are wrong,”

Harry’s scared for a moment, never really seeing Louis like this before. Yet, when he feels the older male’s hands move up to his stomach, fingers pressing into his thin shirt, he finds that he’s not that scared anymore.

Louis leans forward again, taking Harry’s lower lip between his own. Louis mumbles for him to just go with it, and Harry nods with an uncertain whine.

Their lips slide together for a few moments, and Harry’s sure he’s bad at kissing as soon as they start. Louis doesn’t seem to mind much, teeth nipping at his lip and tongue flicking out over it softly.

Harry doesn’t make any noises for a few moments, just focusing on the kiss. When Louis slides his hands around to his back and pulls him closer, he lets out a little whimper against Louis’ lips.

“Yeah?” Louis whispers as he pulls back, nudging their noses together with his eyes still closed. “Does it feel good, Harry?”

Harry nods and curls his fingers in Louis’ shirt, confirming it with a hum of approval. Louis smirks and rubs his fingers up and down Harry’s back, fingers massaging into the skin outside of the shirt. He takes a small step back, moving one of his hands to Harry’s stomach. Harry laughs softly at first, thinking he’s about to get attacked by tickles, until Louis’ hand slides a bit further down and cups at his crotch.

His first reaction is to gasp and crinkle his nose, bringing his knees up and squeezing his legs together in attempt to squish Louis’ hand away.

It doesn’t move, though, as Louis begins to palm him softly.

“Relax, love,” Louis whispers, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek, “it’ll feel good, yeah? Real good,”

Harry lets out a shaky huff of breath, nodding jerkily and slowly lowering his legs, teeth worrying into his bottom lip nervously.

Naturally, it only takes a few moments for Harry’s cock to stir awake and poke against his boxers, and he whimpers quietly. And Louis’ right, it does feel good. It feels so good that he wants more; loves the feeling of Louis’ hand creating friction in his pants.

He lets out a breathy moan, a sound he’s only made before when he was in pain. He shifts, tightening his grip in Louis’ shirt and spreading his legs wider, hips twitching up into his palm unsurely.

“Lo-Lou…” Harry breathes, moving his hands to grip gently into Louis’ biceps, “daddy, o-oh my god,”

Louis nods, lips still brushing against Harry’s cheek. He feels his own cock beginning to thicken in his sweatpants, twitching at the small whines and movements of Harry’s limbs.

Harry presses closer, breath coming out in sharp little pants as his face screws up in pleasure. Louis continues to palm him, speeding up his hand as his cock hardens.

“Shit,” Louis breathes, squeezing Harry’s little bulge gently as he presses forward into the lip of the counter, beginning to grind into it gently, “shit, baby…”

Harry squirms and whimpers quietly, rutting into Louis’ hand eagerly and sliding his hands up and down his arms, trying to figure out where to place them. He eventually wraps his arms around Louis’ chest, little fingers digging into his shirt.

Louis is rocking steadily into the counter, eyebrows furrowed as he brushes his lips against Harry’s skin, moving them to his ear.

“Such a dirty boy, Harry,” Louis breathes hotly, letting out a soft moan as he rubs circles into Harry’s back with his other hand, “you’re such a fucking naughty boy,”

Harry whimpers and nods eagerly, breath hitching as he hugs Louis tighter, pressing his face into his neck and moaning lightly.

“Yeah,” Harry whines, rubbing his face into Louis’ neck, “yeah, yeah, yes,”

Louis nods, grinding quickly into the counter as he palms the younger boy.

Harry feels his stomach coil, and he gasps, bringing his knees up and squishing his legs together once again.

“Let it go,” Louis breathes into his ear, thrusting up against the counter harshly and letting out a low moan, panting softly, “let it go, baby boy,”

Harry moans loudly into Louis’ neck as he feels white hot pleasure settle deep into his bones, feeling the front of his boxers become damp. He’s still trying to squeeze his legs shut, though, finding that his willy is awfully sensitive a few seconds into the pleasure.

Louis pulls his hand away, pressing both of his hands into the small of Harry’s back and holding his body tight to his own torso, both boy’s arms tight around each other.

Harry’s still getting over the blissfulness setting in as Louis’ thrusts against the counter stutter. He gasps softly when Louis holds him tight, almost too tight, and sighs in relief when he’s released.

They sit there for a few moments, breathing hard and trying to catch their breath. Louis is the first to move, pulling back and checking the front of Harry’s pants, seeing if there’s a wet spot. Luckily there’s not, and he curses as his own have a small spot on the seam. He decides to ignore it, hoping that if he acts like nothing is wrong, no one will notice.

He pulls Harry off the counter and sets him on the floor again gently, holding his hand and smiling softly as Harry hugs him around the waist, sated and happy.

He leads the little boy to his room, changes his clothes, and tucks him into bed.

xoxo

It’s really hard for Louis. He feels like shit almost every time he sees Harry, and does his best to keep from touching him.

He only touches Harry to weakly hold his hand as they walk places. He doesn’t sit him on counters or tuck him in or let him sit in his lap anymore.

Harry’s noticed, and he spends more and more of his time trying to get Louis to touch him. It doesn’t even have to make him feel good, he just wants him to pay attention to him again.

He begins to act up, throwing hissy fits and stealing the little girls’ clothes more and more. He sneaks into Louis’ room one night in little flip-flops, hair pulled back in a tiny ponytail with curls sticking out, and a dress on.

Louis had to hold himself back, almost clinging to his bed as he snapped at Harry to get out.

And Harry did. He backed up and ran to his room, sniffling into his pillow and wondering why Louis hates him all of a sudden.

All he wants is Louis’ attention. That’s what he’s here for, right? To take care of Harry?

So Harry decides he needs to come up with a plan to make Louis pay attention to him. He needs to do something that he knows will make Louis surprised and want to touch him.

xoxo

He finally does it one day. A few days before Louis’ three months is up, he puts his plan into action.

It’s been lights out for the past hour, and it’s dark over the whole orphanage. He quietly slips out of his bed, sure not to alert the other children he shares the room with.

He slips into what he likes to call ‘Plan 23: Pay Attention to Harry’. He doesn’t know what plans 1 through 22 were.

He quietly opens the door, pausing when it creaks quietly, before slipping out and softly clicking it shut. He kind of feels like he’s in one of those spy movies. Not being able to see a thing, he feels along the walls to figure out where he is, and pads down the halls to Louis’ room, a cheeky smile wide across his face.

When he finds it, he opens the door quietly and pretends he’s a ninja as he creeps in. He closes the door and blinks around, eyes slowly adjusting to the darkness. He sees a lump in the bed and giggles quietly behind his hands. Inching closer to the bed, he bites his lip and holds his breath. When he makes it to the edge, he carefully holds up the blanket as crawls into the bed, shifting in and pressing his body to Louis’.

He tenses slightly when Louis groans and turns around, wrapping an arm around him tight. Harry giggles loudly, and presses his hands to Louis’ collarbones when his eyes blearily open.

"Harry?" Louis asks, voice raspy with sleep as he furrows his eyebrows and tries to figure out what’s going on.

Harry smiles widely and nods, patting his hands gently against Louis’ skin.

"I- what are you doing here?" Louis asks slowly, pulling his arm away from Harry’s body and sitting up, rubbing his face with a yawn.

"I want to look pretty for you, daddy…" Harry whispers, voice hushed and eyes wide, "do I look pretty?"

Louis scrunches his face up, reaching over and turning the lamp on. He grabs the covers and pull them down, raising his eyebrows when he’s set with a sight that sends his blood boiling.

Harry’s lying there in his bed, hands curled into little fists at his sides and a wide smile set on his face. He’s shirtless, barefoot, and Louis’ pretty sure he’s gone commando as well.

All he sees is pale skin and a light pink skirt. It’s fluffy, almost like a tutu, but not quite.

"Holy fucking shit, God help me," he breathes, jaw slack as he stares as Harry.

Harry giggles, bringing his knees up and hugging his legs tight to his chest, and he’s definitely gone commando. Louis already feels his cock jerking in his boxers, and he audibly whimpers, much to Harry’s delight.

“Daddy?” Harry asks quietly, arms hugging his legs tighter. “Do I look pretty, daddy?”

Louis swallows thickly, biting his lip and nodding.

“Yeah, baby… yeah, you look perfect,” he whispers.

Harry smiles widely, letting go of his legs as he reaches out for Louis, who shakily grabs his hands. They just hold hands for a moment, Louis staring at Harry as the little boy squirms under his gaze.

“Do you want to touch me, daddy?” Harry asks hesitantly, not wanting Louis to reel back and send him back to his room.

Louis feels parched, and swallows thickly again.

“Yeah,” he replies simply, licking over his lips.

Harry smiles and nods, letting his hands drop to his sides, giving Louis free range to touch him how he’d like.

Louis reaches over hesitantly, one hand steadying himself on the sheets as the other slowly runs down Harry’s torso. The younger boy’s breath hitches, and he feels it beneath his hand. He slowly runs his fingertips over the skin right above the skirt, feeling the jut of his hipbones before tracing his navel.

Harry blushes lightly, closing his eyes and curling his fingers in the sheets. Louis flicks one of his nipples, and he gasps, whimpering quietly.

“Can daddy see you, baby?” Louis asks hesitantly, not wanting to push too far.

Harry opens his eyes a bit and nods, worrying his teeth into his bottom lip.

Louis shifts, moving and slowly sliding the skirt down Harry’s hips. He sees his little cock, half hard against his groin, and he doesn’t even know why it makes his own dick throb, but it undeniably does. He slides the skirt off the rest of the way, and moves to sit between Harry’s legs.

“Are… are you gonna touch me?” Harry asks shakily, and Louis nods faintly.

“Yeah, baby. Let daddy take care of you, love,”

Harry nods obediently, closing his eyes again and tightening his grip on the sheets. Louis takes his time as he grips Harry’s cock, feeling it twitch just the slightest in his fingers. He curses softly, tugging a few times and feeling it harden in his hand.

Harry’s already breathing hard, chest quickly rising and falling, and he’s flushed down his chest.

Louis blinks up at him and groans under his breath, slowly pulling his hand away.

“N-no, da-“

“Hush, love. I’m gonna take care of you,” Louis interrupts him, reaching over into his nightstand and grabbing a small packet of lube.

Harry eyes it curiously, eyes wide. Louis shows it to him, holding it over his face and letting Harry hold it in his hands. When he gives it back, Louis slowly rips it open, spreading a bit over his fingers.

“What is it?” Harry finally asks, voice hushed.

Louis licks his lips, holding his hand out and letting Harry poke at the slickness.

“It’s called lube, love. It makes things slide easily,” he explains softly, biting his lip when Harry furrows his eyebrows, “I’m going to use it to make you feel real, real good, babe,”

Harry smiles weakly and nods, watching him carefully. Louis pats his inner thighs, and Harry opens them unsurely. He presses his clean hand to Harry’s side, and lightly taps the tip of his middle finger against his hole.

The younger boy makes a sharp noise and immediately goes to close his legs, shaking his head quickly.

“I promise it’ll be good, Harry. You have to trust me,” Louis reassures, biting his lip, “it’s gonna hurt at first, but it’ll feel so good, love,”

Harry eyes him suspiciously, but slowly opens his legs back up. When Louis pushes just the tip of his finger in, the little boy presses his hands to his lips and whimpers quietly into them. Louis swallows thickly, slowly pushing it in all the way and feeling the muscle clenching around his finger.

“Are you okay, love?” he asks softly, and Harry shakes his head.

“Hurts… it hurts, daddy…” Harry whines, opening his teary eyes and looking down at Louis.

He nods, keeping his finger still and slowly letting Harry adjust.

“It’ll get better, baby. Just try to relax, yeah? I’m not trying to hurt you,”

Harry nods slowly, taking in a shuddering breath and dropping his hands to grab onto Louis’. Louis holds his little hands tightly, slowly sliding his finger out when Harry nods.

He fingers him open carefully, adding a second finger only when Harry is laughing quietly at his jokes. Of course he clenches in slight pain, but Louis makes sure he’s completely relaxed and calm the whole time.

Now he’s got three fingers deep in the younger boy, twisting and rubbing against his prostate deliciously. Harry’s gasping and writhing against the bed, toes curling into the sheets as he tilts his hips down.

“Daddy… daddy, not enough,” he insists, lips parted and face scrunched up in pleasure.

Louis nods, slowly sliding his fingers out and watching Harry’s muscle trying to squeeze around nothing.

“You’ll feel so good, love,” Louis whispers quietly as he works his boxers off, drizzling the rest of the lube over his cock generously and working it over.

Harry looks down and whimpers, shaking his head again.

“Won’t fit,” he protests quietly, “won’t fit, I know it won’t,”

Louis shakes his head, wiping his hand on the sheets and hovering over Harry, kissing his cheeks gently.

“It will, Harry. I promise it will, and it’ll feel so good,” he promises, smiling down at Harry softly and trying his best to ignore the way that his cock is almost painfully hard.

Harry whines, but nods slowly, returning the pressure when Louis presses their lips together lightly. Louis hold himself over Harry with his arms, hands buried in the younger boy’s curls as he pushes the head of his cock against his hole.

Harry makes a small sound, but Louis shushes him with his lips, slowly pushing in until his head squeezes in. He lets Harry take his pain out on his lip and back, small fingernails scratching into his skin as little teeth bite into his lip. He breathes raggedly, letting Harry clench and twitch around him until he relaxes, tan hands petting into curly hair.

He slowly pulls out, listening to Harry’s little whimpers and moans in his ear.

Gradually, he starts up a slow rhythm, just barely thrusting and mainly feeling the drag of his cock in and out of the smaller boy.

“Lou…” Harry whines softly, curling his toes and spreading his thighs wider, furrowing his eyebrows.

“What, baby?” Louis whispers, licking across his swollen bottom lip. “What do you need, love?”

Harry pouts his bottom lip, gasping and letting out a shaky breath, fisting his hands against Louis’ back.

“Faster,” he supplies simply, and Louis doesn’t waste any time before jerking his hips forward.

Harry lets out a high pitched moan into Louis’ mouth, squirming gently and trying to drive Louis deeper into him.

Louis fists his hands in Harry’s unruly curls, tugging gently as he thrusts into him. He pants softly into Harry’s open mouth, more focused on the way Harry feels around him than the kiss. He occasionally flicks his tongue up Harry’s or tugs at his curls, but pays more attention to his hips.

Harry’s shaking his head and squirming, panting and whimpering incoherent things into Louis’ mouth, and then he’s already coming between them. It’s not much, just a few droplets on his stomach as he’s so young, but the way he tightens and squeezes Louis is enough to make the older man moan low into Harry’s mouth.

Louis snaps his hips forward before sitting up and gently scratching his nails down Harry’s sides. He slowly pulls out of his body, leaving him with nothing to clench around. Intently, he watches Harry pant and catch his breath as he curls his fingers around his cock, tugging quick.

“Look at me,” he hisses, looking over Harry’s flushed chest.

When Harry opens his eyes, pupils blown and light tears still glittering in his eyes, Louis can’t hold on anymore. He just barely keeps himself from moaning loudly, one hand curling into the sheets beside Harry’s side to hold himself up as he reaches his climax.

He lets out a weak grunt as he shoots over Harry’s stomach, letting out a huff of breath as his cock jerks in his hand. He continues to pump himself quick through his orgasm, thumbing into the slightly sensitive slit before letting go and rubbing his hand over Harry’s stomach.

They lie there for a few moments, catching their breath with Louis holding Harry close before he lets go gently with a peck on the lips, moving fast. He grabs a wet flannel, gently wiping Harry’s stomach off and, awkwardly to Harry, swiping it over his arse.

He dresses the small boy and sends him back to his room with a promise not to tell anyone and a soft kiss on the forehead.

xoxo

The day Louis is finished with his three months, Harry definitely isn’t ready for it.

He wakes up that morning with a heavy feeling in his stomach, and a small pain in his heart. He pouts all day, even when Louis tries to kiss him happy.

Louis sighs, letting Harry stubbornly help him pack and beg and whine the entire time.

He spends extra time with the younger boy, skipping his after-lunch nap to play with Harry and kiss him breathless in the bathroom. He holds him close and lets him sit on his lap as he makes a call to his mum, telling her he’ll see her as soon as he leaves.

Harry’s teary eyed when the time finally comes for Louis to leave.

He’d been waiting all day for that moment where Louis would scoop him up, hold him close, and ask him what he’d think about coming with him.

He smiles at Louis sadly as he stands at the doorway and hugs him close, whispering a quiet goodbye, little fingers tight in his shirt. He reluctantly pulls away and watches the door close, swallowing thickly and holding it together.

“He’ll come back. He’ll open the door and come back and take me with him,” he whispers quietly, smiling with watery eyes and a hurting heart, “any minute now, he’ll open the door,”

He stands there for about twenty minutes, just watching the door with a smile on his face and tears in his eyes.

His eyes widen and his heart leaps to his throat as he sees the doorknob jiggle and the door creak open, and he grins when he sees someone walk in.

Though when he sees one of the kids that were playing outside enter the house, he almost physically feels his heart break. The tears finally spill over and down his face as he turns and runs to his room, crying loudly and shaking his head.

xoxo

Harry doesn’t see Louis for another month.

He doesn’t think about him or anything, he completely forgets about the older man.

But he’s lying, of course. He thinks about him all the time. Almost constantly, he has a deep feeling in the pit of his stomach, lying there and torturing him.

For a whole month, too. He almost seems lifeless, not as playful or talkative as he used to. He quits stealing the other girls’ clothes completely, instead opting to wear his own.

He does see him again, though. He sees Louis when he returns what seems like exactly a month later. Louis doesn’t come and immediately see Harry, though.

It’s just a normal day for the little boy; being moved from place to place, not really paying attention. He’s barely listening when he’s told he’s being adopted, and is dragged to the room where he and Louis had first met.

It seems like that room would be the place they were reunited, though, as he looks up and sees Louis sitting in the chair Harry was when they first met. His first reaction is to burst into tears, running to the older man and clinging to his legs.

Louis laughs softly as he pries Harry away and hugs him properly, carries him to his room and helps him pack. He holds his hand tight as he takes him to say goodbye to Danielle and the rest of the staff before taking him outside to his car.

He also holds his hand tight as he takes him to the store immediately after leaving the orphanage, pink skirts and dotted bows being the only thing on his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Find us on [tumblr!](http://www.1dfetusfics.tumblr.com)


End file.
